In her Dreams
by Ijustloveanimex
Summary: You can't always be with the one you love but when that one is gone you'll always be afraid. Even more when you start getting some dreams about them. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay… So First I want to tell you guys that English is not my own language so I'm really sorry for the grammar and the faults. I'm trying my best okay! Second, This is just a sort piece of the story, it's just that it's one my phone and I have to type it over on my laptop before I can upload it so I first want to know what you guys think of it and if some of you will read it any further.. (REVIEWWW!) So if I get enough positive reviews (I really hope so.. ^^) I'll continue with the story. :) I was planning to make this a Two-Shot or Three-Shot. Enjoyy!**

Chapter 1

" _Naruto-kun_!"In the middle of the night when it was dark and cold, Hinata was dreaming, well dreaming. I'd rather say she was having a nightmare. She dreamed about Naruto who became a hostage from Akatsuki. In her dream he was getting tortured right in front of her while she wasn't able to do something. To Hinata this was … Heartbreaking. Suddenly the Naruto in her dream looked her right in the eye and screamed; " _Hinata, Get away before they see you! Go_!"But Hinata once promised she would keep Naruto safe. And she wasn't planning on breaking that promise. " _No_." She said, " _I'm not leaving here without you_!" She saw Naruto's mouth moving and him saying something to her with tears in his eyes, but just like always she didn't hear what he was saying. And like always she opened her eyes and came back to the real world. The nightmares we're going for a while now and even though she always gets the same kind of dreams she never hears what he says to her at the end of the dream. She was still lying in bed and she saw the morning sun through her window. And once again she was alone.

Naruto was still gone for a mission and they said it'll take awhile although Hinata felt like something happened to him. She walked through her house, not knowing what to do. In the afternoon she suddenly heard a knock on the door, It was Sakura. Back these days Hinata admired her because she was a real strong kunoichi and she had all the attention from Naruto but now that Sakura was with Sasuke and Hinata had her boy they we're good friends. Sakura came with a message from the Hokage, who seemed to need her for something. Hinata walked through the village with Sakura in search for Tsunade-sama. When she arrived at the door from the Hokage office Sakura already left. Hinata heard the Hokage talking about Naruto's mission. " _It takes longer than I had expected, we have to think about the fact that they could also be in danger. We can expect a lot of things.''_

 **SO THAT WAS IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE TILL NEXT TIME! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter. thanks if you waited for it. I think this will be more than a three shot, I guess it will have 5 till 7 chapters. - guess I can't call it fiveshots huh :P- So anyway, thanks for reading and please review! :)**

 _ **Recap:**_

 _Hinata walked through the village with Sakura in search for Tsunade-sama. When she arrived at the door from the hokage office sakura already left. Hinata heard the hokage talkin gabout Naruto's mission. "It takes longer than I had expected, we have to think about the fact that they could also be in danger. We can expect a lot of things._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Just when Hinata wanted to open the door she was pushed by someone who clearly also wanted to speak with the hokage. Hinata was being pushed into the hokage office but no one really noticed her because she was tiny and small and the one who pushed was… well… bigger.

Hinata listened closely when it seemed that the bigger guy was a shinobi who came with a message for the hokage. It turned out that the hokage was right, Naruto was in danger. Grave danger.

When Hinata heard those words she almost fainted. She stood there with tears in her eyes not knowing what to say. She ran back home as quick as she could. When hinata came home she broke down. While the tears were streaming down her face she decided something, she was going to save him. She had to. In the main time the hokage had called up a few shinobi's to stop hinata. When Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Ino arrived at Tsunade's office they were told to stop Hinata, Failure was not accepted. While the five shinobi's were getting ready, Hinata made a plan as well. She closed the door of her house and ran to the forest. She used her Byakugan the whole time to see if she saw anyone. After a while she stopped to rest a bit when she suddenly couldn't move. ''Byakugan!'' she saw 1,2,3 shinobi's around her. ''What are you guys doing here?'' she said when she also reconized Kiba and Akamaru. She realized she was probably stuck in the shadow jutsu from Shikamaru.

Sakura stepped forward and looked Hinata straight in the eyes; ''We can't let you go any further, Hinata.'' She said, 'Our mission from the Hokage is to stop you from trying to save Naruto.' Hinata heard her words and then answered. 'Don't you want to save Naruto? I know you do. I'm going to save him, no matter what. Come with me, Sakura! Kiba and Shikamaru, you too! I need your help.''

Sakura was impressed by how many she suddenly said and she realized Hinata was right, she did want to help Naruto. Hinata felt the shadow jutsu from Shikamaru go away. He reached his limit. Shikamaru appeared before her. 'Do you think Naruto wants you to come and save him?'' He looked at Hinata with a stern face. Hinata suddenly felt the urge to break down, 'I DON'T CARE!' She screamed, 'IF I DON'T SAVE HIM, NO ONE WILL! WHAT IF HE DIES? I CAN'T LET HIM DIE ALONE. IF I CAN'T SAVE HIM WE'LL DIE TOGETHER, I'M OKAY WITH THAT!' Hinata fell to the ground, unable to speak any more from the tears on her face, 'I just want to see Naruto.' Sakura ran to Hinata and gave her a hug, 'I'm sorry Hinata, I really am.' Sakura turned around to Kiba who was already smiling and Shikamaru who gave a deep sigh and muttered 'Troublesome…' before agreeing with a nod. Sakura looked Hinata in the eyes and said; 'We're coming with you, Hinata.' Shikamaru also sat next to Hinata. 'Friends above rules, right?' He said with a smirk. Hinata smiled and told them her plan. 'Okay,' said Sakura, 'But we have to warn the others, Neji and Ino are somewhere else in this forest.' Hinata immediately stood straight up and asked Kiba if he could smell them. Sakura smiled and stood next to Hinata. Shikamaru walked to Hinata and said; 'I'm glad you're going, Hinata.' Then they went to search for Neji and Ino.

In the main time a few shinobi's told Tsunade – sama what happened. ''Ofcorse they did…'' The Hokage could slap herself because she send those to handle it. She stood up, 'I'll go.'

Neji and Ino were walking in the forest, still in search for Hinata. 'What if they're going with Hinata? What will you do?' Ino looked at Neji to say what he was going to say. 'Probably join them too. If even Shikamaru goes, I'll go too. I have to keep Hinata-sama safe.' Suddenly they heard something. 'What was that?!' asked Ino. 'BYAKUGAN!' while Neji activated his byakugan he looked in forest from the place where the sound came from. 'It's Hinata-sama, Kiba and Shikamaru. They're going, Ino. You coming too?' 'Tsss, yes ofcorse, I can't be a idiot and let Sakura and Hinata go alone on such a dangerous mission!' Neji stood ready to jump into the trees, 'Okay, let's go.' When they arrived Neji asked Shikamaru what happened. 'Sakura already told us she was going with Hinata, Kiba was like that too. I decided to join them in case something happens, we have to be careful though, Tsunade-sama will still try to stop us. So I got a call to help when the Hokage arrives and you also have to help. We have to go to a certain place in this forest. And we're not betraying them, we're protecting them.' When Shikamaru stopped talking Neji nodded his head and activated his Byakugan again. 'Okay, let's try.' He ran up to Hinata who was in front now. 'Put your Byakugan off, I'll take over from now on.' Hinata nodded and put it off. Neji was already searching for Tsunade-sama and when he finally found her she was really close already.

Hinata was confused. Neji looked like something was going on. 'Everything okay, Neji-nisan?'

Neji responded saying there was nothing to worry about. Suddenly Hinata felt tired and fell on the ground. She couldn't move anymore. She was panicking and suddenly she heard a soft voice. 'Sorry, Hinata-sama…' 'NO!' she screamed, 'I HAVE TO SAVE NARUTO!' She felt the tears coming, while crying she told everyone who would listen. 'I don't want to fall asleep again… I don't want to dream again!' Suddenly she heard a voice from far away asking 'What happened, Hinata. Why are you so panicking?' Just before Hinata fell in a deep slumber she could get one more word over her lips. 'Nightmares…'

 **A/N So that was it, Hope you enjoyed it! :) I'll upload as soon as I can! I guess the max time will be a month or something.**

 **REVIEWWWW!**

 **Till next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you liked or didnt like so I can use the tips for my next fanfic! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)**

The nightmare came back once Hinata was asleep but this time it was much brighter, like they cleaned the windows in the black room. In the end she finally heard what Naruto always said in the end of her dream. She closed her eyes and listened carefully, making sure she would remember every word, emotion and sound of his voice. 'You shouldn't come back to me. You deserve so much more than me… If I don't come back, you'll just have to forget about me.' Hinata opened her eyes in shock of what he just said. 'NO! I WANT ONLY YOU! I LOVE YOU NARUTO AND I'M SORRY FOR WANTING YOU CAUSE YOU DESERVE SO MUCH MORE THAN ME!' Hinata didn't realize she was crying till she felt the salt of her tears on her tongue. How could he think he wasn't worth it! Far away she heard voices calling her name. She realized she was going to wake up. She looked around her, panicking because she wanted to stay with Naruto, till she saw Naruto's face. He was watching her with a watering smile. 'Then I'll come back, if you want me… Hinata?' Hinata cried and smiled when she said the next words. 'Yes, I need you.' 

Hinata opened her eyes. She was in the hospital. She looked around her. 'What happened?'

She saw Neji standing in the corner of the room, staring at the ground. Shikamaru sitting on a chair in the other corner of the room, also avoiding eye contact, and Tsunade-sama was standing right before her at the edge of her bed. She looked disappointed but also curious.

''Hinata,I want you to tell me about those dreams you have.'' Hinata told Tsunade-sama everything, about that he already said goodbye to her, that the dream never stopped, well it did but at the wrong moment. And about what he said at the end of the dream. Once she said it she realized what he truly said. ''Then I'll come back… If you want me,atleast.'' Hinata was so happy! Suddenly she screamed from happiness. He said he as coming back. Right when she wanted to tell Tsunade-sama the Hokage said ''He's not coming back Hinata, don't push yourself too far.'' Tsunade walked to the door and walked away. Neji followed without making eye contact with his cousing. When Shikamaru was the only one in the room he looked up to her and opened his mouth. ''Sorry, it was an order from Tsunade, we couldn't just ignore it. And I think Neji thinks the same about this.'' While he said that Hinata nodded and told him it was okay. ''You just fulfilled your mission. You have nothing to be sorry about.'' While Shikamaru also walked out of the room Hinata lied down again. She pulled her legs against her shoulders and began to cry.

After a while, when all her tears we're spilled, Hinata fell asleep in something deeper than normal sleep. She dreamed about all the things everyone said to her about Naruto and her and Naruto and all the memories they made together. She felt she was being lifted up and carried. Hinata opened her eyes and saw her cousin Neji to take her to her home. When she closed her eyes and opened them again she found herself in her bedroom. Well, her and Naruto's bedroom. It was dark. She heard something but she was too tired to ask who it was so she turned around. Suddenly she was awake.

''Na-ruto?'' She cursed that damn stutter she always had when she was nervous or afraid. In this case both. Hinata saw a dark body coming to her bed and when it was close to her bed it stopped moving. Hinata was crying now she could see who it was. Naruto lied down next to her in their bed and took Hinata in his arms. ''Sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry for not coming back to you. I will never leave you again, I swear, I'm yours now. Forever.'' Hinata was still too much in shock to talk but she did hear his words, loud and clear. She put her arms around his neck and cried. She felt like she had cried too much the past few days. When she finally got her voice back she looked up to Naruto's face and told him the things she always wanted to tell him. ''I love you, Naruto.'' Naruto smiled and his eyes brightened up. He snuggled his nose against her hair. ''I love you too, Hinata.'' He kissed Hinata and when he broke the kiss, he told her she should probably get some sleep. He turned her around in his arms and whispered in her ear; ''Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up. I'll always be right here. With you.'' And with that Hinata finally fell asleep in a dreamless soft slumber.

 _ **THE END**_

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**

 **See you next time! :)**


End file.
